Ideas
by the invader teen14
Summary: Attention all readers! Please R&R for this list of ideas! One person who picks out three of the choices will win!


Dear readers,

Lately, I've been thinking out a small contest for everyone and that contest is who can pick out which one of these ideas I have written should turned into a story! Each contestant must pick out three and leave a review in the reviews on which three ideas should be used to make the stories! We are not giving out prizes but you will get a guest appearance on the story!

Kid Rot

Synopsis: Kid Rot lived the life of a loner in his forest, but when Toons invade his forest, he and his friend Silver must rescue Princess Abby for the evil king Snivley, but will love find its way first?

Cast.

Shrek: Kid Rot (Grosslogy)

Donkey: Silver (Sonic the hedgehog)

Human Fiona: Abby (Grosslogy)

Ogre Fiona: Rotting Abby (Grossology)

Dragon: Blaze (in dragon form) (Sonic the hedgehog)

Farquadd: Snivley (SatAM and Archie Comics)

Cameos

The three mice: Ed, Edd N Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)

Wolf: Diego (Ice Age)

The three pigs: Elsa, Anna, Olaf and Kristoff (Frozen)

Gingie: GIR (Invader Zim)

Pinnochio: Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)

Mirror: Ron Burgundy (Anchorman)

Body guard: Manny Taur (Monster High)

Elsa's, Jack's and Abbey's big picture show

Synopsis: Oh, the freezing three really did it this time! After a failed attempt for a winter in the summer, Elsa, Jack and Abbey are running from their angered friends! They're only option for escape? Going to Abbey's big brother! But with them on the run, they're being hunted by their friends and they want revenge! Can the three find Abbey's brother in time or will they get the beating of a lifetime?

Cast

Ed: Jack Frost (Rise of the guardians)

Edd: Elsa (Frozen)

Eddy: Abbey (Monster High)

Kevin: Kevin Levin (Ben 10 Omiverse)

Nazz: Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Omniverse)

Rolf: Ruffnut and Tuffnut (How to train your dragon)

Johnny 2X4: Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo)

Sarah: Anna (Frozen)

Jimmy: Kristoff (Frozen)

Lee: Tolarei (Monster High)

Marie: Pitch black (Rise of the guardians)

May: Mammoth (Teen Titans Go)

Abbey's big brother: Andy Bominable (OC)

TV series ideas

Frozen Z!

Synopsis: The kingdom of Arendelle has become peacefully after the events of the frozen storm and Elsa has been thinking of marrying and having a family! But all is put aside when the guardians and two mysterious children called Cathy and Julius Smith are hunting for the same thing: The eleven chaos stones. But Pitch Black and a robot created by Cathy's rival called Mecha-Cathy are hunting for the chaos stones too, the two villains plan to use the power of the stones to plunge the world into eternal destruction! Can the group of heroes defeat the villains before it's too late?

Cast

Elsa

Anna

Kristoff

Olaf

Sven

Hans of southern isles

Jack Frost

North/Santa Claus

Tooth

Easter Bunny

Sandman/Sandy

Pitch

Cathy Smith

Julius Smith

Mecha-Cathy

Nossida Single

The Nossida-Rangers

The Rhapsodian ninjas

High

Synopsis: Famous characters from famous movies are forced to repeat college in order for them to have sequels and they are not happy with what will happen on this effect.

Cast

Luke Skywalker (Star wars)

Leila Skywalker (Star wars)

Han Solo (Star wars)

Elsa (Frozen)

Jack Frost (ROTG)

Alex the lion (Madagascar)

Marty the zebra (Madagascar)

Gloria the hippo (Madagascar)

Mel man the giraffe (Madagascar)

Shrek (Shrek)

Donkey (Shrek)

Puss in boots (Shrek/Puss in boots)

Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street)

Jack Sparrow (POTC)

Batman (Batman)

Po (Kung Fu Panda)

James Bond (James Bond)

Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph)

Jack Skellington (Nightmare before Christmas)

Hannibal Lector (Silence of the lambs/Hannibal)

Manny (Ice Age)

Diego (Ice Age)

Sid (Ice Age)

Marty McFly (BTTF)

James Sullivan (Monsters INC/Monsters University)

Mike Wazowski (Monsters INC/Monsters University)

T-800 (Terminator)

Gru (Despicable Me)

Dorothy (Wizard of OZ)

Caesar (Planet of the apes)

Katniss Everdeen (Hunger games)

Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit)

Return of Black Doom

Synopsis: Black Doom has returned for revenge against his "son" Shadow and the Sonic Heroes but along the way to earth, he bumps into the Xenomorphs, who want revenge against the Yautja and he agrees to help them get their revenge. It's up to the Sonic Heroes and a Yautja named Hrickall to stop this alien invasion before it's too late!

Cast

Sonic the hedgehog

Miles "Tails " Prower

Knuckles the echidna

Amy Rose

Cream the Rabbit

Shadow the hedgehog

Rouge the bat

E-123 Omega

Vector the crocodile

Espio the chameleon

Charmy the bee

Big the cat

Silver the hedgehog

Blaze the cat

Hrickall the Yautja

Eggman

Black Doom

The Xenomorphs

Heroes united

Synopsis: The seven chaos emeralds have been drained of their power and only energy picked up from alternate dimensions and timelines can restore their power, join Sonic the hedgehog and his many friends and allies as they restore the power of the emeralds before Eggman and his newly formed evil empire can create their own power and use them for the domination of the universe.

Cast

Sonic the hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Jack Frost

North

Tooth

Bunny

Sandy/Sandman

Hiccup

Toothless

Elsa

Anna

Kristoff

Merida

Mavis Dracula

Johnny

Rapunzel

Flynn

Norman Babcock

Coraline Jones

Wreck It-Ralph

Mario

Luigi

Yoshi

Cathy Smith

Julius Smith

Guy

Eep

Shrek

Donkey

Puss in boots

MegaMind

Minion

Mr. Incredible

Mrs. Incredible

Violet Incredible

Dash Incredible

Jar-Jar Incredible

Main villains

Dr. Ivo Robotnik/Dr. Eggman

Metal Sonic

Pitch Black

Daggur

Prince Hans

Turbo

Bowser

Bowser JR.

Supporting characters

Amy Rose

Cream the rabbit

Shadow the hedgehog

Knuckles the echidna

Rouge the bat

Vector the crocodile

Espio the chameleon

Charmy the bee

Silver the hedgehog

Blaze the cat

Sven

Olaf

Dracula

Astrid

Ruffnut

Tuffnut

Fishlegs

Neil Downe

Courtney Babcock

Alvin

Mitch Downe

Wybie

Vanellope Von Schweetz

Fix-It Felix JR.

Tamora Calhoun

Princess Peach

Toadstool

E. Gadd

Princess Daisy

Danny Jackson

Sam

Chris

Caitlyn Jackson

J-00031 Omega

A.S.H.T.O.N.

Grug

Ugga

Thunk

Gran

Belt

Sandy

Fiona

Wolf

Gingie

The three pigs

Pinnochio

Frozone

The hunt for Mewtwo

Synopsis: Everyone loves Pokemon! But what happens when the legendary Mewtwo meets Julius Smith? Hilarity and lots of Pokemon! Julius has asked for the help of Mewtwo to grab one of each kind of Pokemon and in return, Julius will give Mewtwo freedom, can this duo of anti-heroes work together without killing each other?

Main characters

Julius Smith

Mewtwo

Every kind of Pokemon

Fastest Kratt alive

Synopsis: During a battle with Zach, Donita and Gourmand, the Wild Kratts and their villains are sent to the planet Mobius and meet the freedom fighters! But when Eggman, Zach, Donita and Gourmad join forces to takeover the planet, it's up to the Wild Kratts and the freedom fighters to join forces before the world becomes Eggman's empire!

Characters

Sonic

Martin Kratt

Miles "Tails" Prower

Chris Kratt

Aviva

Sally Acorn

Koki

Rotor

Jimmy Z

Antoine De 'Coolette

Bunnie Rab-Bot

Amy Rose

Nicole

Knuckles

Julie-Su

Vector

Espio

Charmy

Mighty

Saffron

Ray

Shadow

Rouge

E-123 Omega

Silver

Blaze

Marine

Cream and Cheese

Scourge

Fiona

Eggman

Zach Varmitech

Donita Donata

Gourmand

Angela VS Michael

Synopsis: It's the angel of death VS the boogeyman in this horror/thriller as the two legendary killers target each other to prove who's the real serial killer, teens will be killed, secrets will be revealed and one killer will be the lone victor.

Characters

Angela Baker

Michael Myers

Dan Patrickson

Robert Sanders

Robert "Robbie" Sly

Emily Dater

Billson Clarks

Sarah Schwartz

Lara Dickson

Nez Darker

Michael Barron

Courtney White

Trent Barker

Lindsay Noels

Ron Burder

Ricky Thomas

Martha Thorn

Sleepaway camp 4: The revenge of Judy

Synopsis: After the events of Sleepaway camp 3: Teenage wasteland, Angela Baker and her cousin Ricky are called into police work when a new serial killer is on the loose! Why did they pick Angela you ask? It's because when there's a serial killer on the loose, you need another one to track the other down (confusing, isn't it?) and the only witness is a teenage boy called Brian Tamland to help track down the killer, but will the killer get them first?

Main Characters

Angela Baker

Ricky Thomas

Brian Tamland

Judy

Aunt Martha

Slasher-Man: The legend of Freddy Krueger

Synopsis: Four of the world's best horror move villain's star in this hilarious parody of Anchorman: The legend of Ron Burgundy! When the Slash-news channel 7 team gets a new co-anchor, Freddy is not happy at it, not even his hair can make him happy! But when something goes wrong, can he and his friends fix it? Or will this be the end of slash-news?

Main characters.

Ron Burgundy-Freddy Krueger

Brian Fantana- Chucky

Champ Kind-Angela Baker

Brick Tamland-Jason Voorhees

Veronica Corningstone-Nancy Thompson

Wes Mantooth-Michael Myers

Slasher-Man: The legend continues

Synopsis: Seven years after the original Slasher-Man, Freddy Krueger is back and so is his luxurious new hair! When his wife Nancy is given the job opportunity of a lifetime and he's given nothing, he becomes a shell of his former self until he's given the same job opportunity by an old friend, he rounds up the Slasher-News team to come along to join him in fame! But when things get too out of hand with fame going to Freddy's head and everything going downward, can he fix his mistakes, help his friends and get his wife to forgive him or is it the end of his fame?

Main characters

Ron Burgundy-Freddy Krueger

Brian Fantana-Chucky

Champ Kind-Angela Baker

Brick Tamland-Jason Voorhees

Veronica Corningstone-Nancy Thompson

Walter-Damien Throne

Jack Lime-Ash Williams

Gary-Ricky Thomas

Linda Jackson-Carrie White

The adventures of Thriller and Frankie

Synopsis: On the planet Chaos, two monsters stand above all the rest in wacky and crazy adventures that bring excitement to the table! Thriller the werewolf and Frankie Stein are the two wacky characters for this job! Join the two and their friends Jake and Abbey as they go on adventures, battle Dr. Cybernik and enjoy the occasional hamburger!

Main characters

Thriller the werewolf (8-years old)

Frankie Stein (11 years old)

Jake the Northian (3 years olf)

Abbey Bominable (10 years old)

Dr. Mark Cybernik

Tekken

Bekken

Revenge of Angela

Synopsis: Angela Baker is back and ready for the kill! But this, she brings something along with her to ensure her killing spree, she brings her son! And he's just like his mom! Can Molly and Marcia escape their killers before they're dead?

Main characters

Angela Baker

Jackson Baker

Molly

Marcia

Sonic the hedgehog goes to SleepAway Camp

Synopsis: School is out for the summer, Eggman is in jail and the Sonic Heroes are bored! What better way to spend summer than to go to Camp Arawak! But when campers start turning up dead, the rumors of Angela Baker returning are coming up! Can the Sonic Heroes survive long enough to find the killer or is it their last summer…Alive?

Main Characters

Sonic the hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the echidna

Amy Rose

Shadow the hedgehog

Silver the hedgehog

Blaze the cat

Rouge the bat

Cream the rabbit

Vector the crocodile

Espio the chameleon

Charmy bee

Marine the raccoon

Big the Cat

Angela Baker

MegaZim

Synopsis: Invader Zim is the biggest baddie of all time and his arch-nemesis Robin is always winning the end, but when Zim succeeds in killing the boy wonder, the city is his! That is until he gets bored and creates a new hero! But when this hero becomes a villain, can this Irken become a hero, get the girl and save the day?

Main characters

MegaMind-Invader Zim

Minion-GIR

Metro Man-Robin

Roxanne Richie-Gaz

Hal Stewart/Tighten-Keef

Okay folks, it's up to you to decide which of the following should be turned into a story! Please review and tell me which one is the best idea! The three people who pick out the three best stories will be the winner and the story will be written!


End file.
